Windchill Films
Logo: We have an animated drawing of a snowman near the house he smiles even more and turns evil He starts to hold an axe in his hand During that, the background becomes black and there is a moon growing behind him The snowman laughs, and thunder strikes the moon, causing it to turn blood red when it strikes, it becomes a silhouette the background shrinks into a white one, and "WINDCHILL FILMS" forms below Scare Factor: High to nightmare The snowman turning evil, overall creepy concept, and sounds will haunt or catch most viewers off-guard The creepy-looking text and background turning black are not friendly either However, this logo definitely fits the tone for the company's films WATCH IF YOUR DARE Category:Logos that scare Captain Crandall Category:Logos that scare Rope Girl Category:Logos that scare Skate Lad Category:Logos that scare Washington the Fox Category:Logos so freaking scary you want to quit sleep until 2060 Category:Logos that scare Metal Firey Category:Logos that scare Metal Leafy Category:Logos that scare Metal Flower Category:Logos that scare Metal Ruby Category:Logos that scare Metal Ball (BFDI) Category:Logos that scare Bobby (Bobby's World) Category:Logos that scare V of doom! Category:Logos that cause nightmares Category:Logos that make Hermione Granger cry Category:Logos that make Angeline the Jeepney cry Category:Logos that scare Fear (Inside out) Category:Logos that scare all colored Yoshis Category:Digimon Emperor's Minions Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:High to Nightmare Category:Killer Logos Category:Evil Logos Category:Logos so scary that you roll on the floor, yell in the bathroom, and play the mine song earape with the volume up without headphones. And blame it on your sister. And yell so loud the street can hear Category:Logos that scare Phineas and Ferb Category:Logos that make Eugenie the Pig Cry Category:Logos that scare Sam the Wild Boar Category:Logos that scare Peppa Pig Category:Logos that scare Lincoln Loud Category:Logos that scare the Blue Puffle Category:Logos that scare the Toronto Raptors Category:Logos that scare TheSB360 Category:Timmylogo's Minions Category:Logos that scare Bart Simpson Category:Logos that make you throw your laptop out the window at 3AM then FNAF jumpscares your computer and then you hit the screen with a hammer hard Category:Logos that scare Rocky (BFDI) Category:Logos that frighteb Demi Lovato Category:Logos that make Lance kill Shiro from Voltron:LD to Avatar Worlds soundtrack BGM 11 Kalinka Power Cold Fusion And soon mourns his death Category:Nnnnnnnnnnnnooooooooooo Category:Logos that scare Shiny Eevee Category:LOGOS THAT MAKE YOU SHIT ON MSTWINSMAMA2 AND HE'S HAPPY THAT HE MADE A VIDEO ABOUT POOP Category:Logos that scare Courage The Cowardly Dog Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that scare SpongeBob Category:Logos that scare Beavis and Butt-Head Category:Logos that scare Leni Loud Category:Logos that scare Unikitty Category:Logos that scare Puppycorn Category:Logos that Scare TylerChon2016 Category:Logos That Make Jaysin Cry for help with jayson crying for mercy and grace of God is a good thing I have to be at the Last Airbender hates this Channel avatar the Last Airbender hates this Channel avatar the Last Airbender hates this Channel avatar the La Category:Articles with swearing catagories Category:Articles with loud house catagories Category:W Category:I Category:N Category:D Category:C Category:H Category:L Category:F Category:M Category:S Category:Logos that Scare CBeebies Blob And Make Him Cry Category:Logos that Scare CBBC Blob And Run Away Category:Logos that catches you off guard Category:White Logos Category:Red Logos Category:Black Logos Category:Indonesia Category:Logos that scare Microsoft Sam Category:Horror ranked logos Category:Logos with Axes Category:Logos That Scare Homer Simpson